


Online Video

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gibbs, Gibbs, you have to see this!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online Video

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #434 "You Tube"

“Gibbs, Gibbs, you have to see this!” said Abby, almost skidding to a stop in front of his desk and holding out her tablet computer.

“Know what a computer is, Abs,” he said, not looking up from his paperwork.

“No, it’s what’s _on_ the computer. Look!”

She took the tablet back and played the video she’d had up on the screen. Gibbs put on his glasses to see it better, then frowned. “Where did this come from?”

“Everyone’s got a cell phone, Gibbs. And You Tube is a wonderful thing.”

He sighed. “Any more of these out there?”

Abby grinned.

THE END


End file.
